


A Not So Happy Birthday

by Lilac_Tree



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottoming, Butt Plugs, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Subdrop, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Tree/pseuds/Lilac_Tree
Summary: John deserves a punishment, but not everything goes according to plan.!Please read the notes at the end of the fic!





	A Not So Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



John arrived home an hour late that day, his boss keeping him overtime to finish up some final sale documents. A punishment was waiting for him as soon as his bag hit the floor. He knew that he upset Lafayette and Alex before he left for work, and knew that a lesson was in store. He just hoped that they take it easy on his ass.

-8 am-

John was getting dressed and ready for the day when Laf walked into the bedroom, eyes glued to his iPad.

"Mon cher, why does your company website say that there is an employee art showing starting tomorrow?"

Still transfixed on buttoning up his shirt, John replies in an unimpressive tone.

"Oh yeah. Well, I didn't think that it was a big deal so I didn't tell you. I only have 2 paintings in it out of the tens of others. It didn't seem like something worth your time."

"What do you mean? Of course it is worth our time, it is your art."

"It's not that big of a deal," he grabs his bag and heads to the living room, Laf following suit.

Alex was currently in the kitchen making breakfast, and by breakfast that means a pot of coffee. He had one earbud in, listening to his morning routine playlist consisting of The Beatles and Coldplay. He exits the kitchen and pauses his music, hearing John and Laf arguing.

“What’s going on?”

“John decided to keep information from us about an art show his work will be posted at this weekend, and thinks that we should not go.”

John sighs, “It’s just something small my work put together for art fanatics in the area to go enjoy. There probably won’t be very many people there anyway.”

“Jacky,” Alex looks towards him, “why weren’t you going to tell us? You know we want to support you and your art, no matter the circumstances.”

As he makes his way over to the door, Alex and Laf still on his tail, he gets his shoes and coat on.

“It’s not important. At all. We aren’t going.” He kisses them both before opening the door. “Now I gotta leave or I’ll be late. Please don’t overthink it. I love you.”

Laf crosses his arms.

“Fine, we will not go, but expect something when you get home for keeping this from us.”

Alex smirks, “That sounds like a plan.”

“Whatever, bye!” John yells as he slips out the door, hearing both of his boyfriends say that they love him right before it shuts.

-Current time-

Per usual, he takes off his shoes and coat as he lets himself into the apartment. It’s quiet. As he makes his way to the bedroom, he can hear the shower running. John knew that after a long day of work, Alex and Laf liked to take one together and relax. He left them to it as he stripped from his work clothes and put on one of Laf’s t-shirts. He hopped into bed, turned on the tv, and waited.

Lafayette came out not too long after, as naked as the day he was born. John spotted Alex still in the bathroom brushing his hair.

“Mon chou, you are home. If you would have told us you could have joined.”

John glanced at Laf’s cock quickly, back up at his eyes, and then at the tv.

“Nah, you both deserve your time alone together.”

Laf grabs the remote and presses the power button. He climbs on top of John, straddling his hips. Before Jack could say anything, his world was turning and suddenly he was on top, taking Laf’s position. Lafayette sits up, grabbing John’s hips, making direct eye contact.

“I think it is time you receive your punishment for this morning.”

“Oh god, you’re still on about that?” He smiles.

“Alexander?” Laf yells, grabbing the attention of the man still standing in the bathroom mirror. “Could you grab the cuffs from the closet please?”

“On it.”

Lafayette pulls John into a heated kiss. He removed John's shirt and slides down his underwear. When finished, he grabs John and lays him stomach down on his lap, cock pressed between legs and stomach. He holds his hand out to Alex, and is passed the cuffs. John’s arms are suddenly pulled behind his back and secured there with the feeling of leather.

“Alexander, could you get out the spreader bar, butt plug, cock cage, hitachi, and rope from the trunk, along with the blindfold and lube from the dresser? Hand me the butt plug, lube and blindfold and put the rest to the side.” John’s eyes go wide.

“Holy shit, you aren’t fucking around.” Alex looked stunned. “I do not enjoy being ignored with important information mon cheri. Color?” He looks down at John.

“Green.” He says, sounding already out of breath.

Alex did as he was told, knowing Laf was in a zone. He takes a seat on the bed right next to John and begins to start petting his hair.

“You’re in for it tonight Jack.”

“You’d like to see that, wouldn’t you baby girl?” he says.

The blindfold is pulled over his head. He hears a click and feels a wet fingers begin to prod at his hole before plunging in. When Laf decides that’s enough, he inserts another, and another, until he’s slowly working three fingers into John. His breathing speeds up as the fingers push against his prostate. Laf delivers a quick jab at it, making John cry out.  
“Ah!”  
Slowly they’re removed, and slowly they’re replaced with a relatively large butt plug. It's worked in and is pumped back and forth a few times once it's at the thickest part before sliding in.

“Now John, I am going to spank you. How many do you think he deserves for keeping an event such as this a secret?” Laf looks at Alex who looks up from petting John. He dramatically ponders.

“Hmm.. I’d say about twenty.”

“Twenty it is. Sweet thing? You will count every one of these, and if you lose track, we will start over, understand?”

“Yes Sir”

Lafayette straightens.

“Color?”

“Green.”

*SMACK*

Laf’s hand connects with his ass, making him jump.

“One.”

*SMACK*

“Two.”

*SMACK*

“Three.”

John's erection grew and rubbed against Laf's leg. It went on like this until the 14th hit, when they started to get to him. John was stuttering, tears welling up in his eyes.

*SMACK* A direct hit on the butt plug.

“Daddy I'm sorry!” John was sobbing now.

“You know what to say if it is too much, now keep counting.”

He sniffled and continued. “Fifteen”

By the time they were done, John's face was covered in tears. The blindfold was soaked. Alex removed it and kissed his cheek.

“That wasn't so bad Jacky, but you're not finished.”

Alex gets up and travels to the other side of the bed where John's feet are and promptly pulls them apart.

“Papi…”

He secures the spreader bar and Laf flips him onto his back. Alex climbs up on top of John, kissing him.

“Do you think you can handle my mouth on your cock, whore?”

“please Papi”

“Look at you, begging like a stupid slut.”

Laf straddles his chest. “Open up sweetheart.” John does as he's told. Lafayette shoves the tip of his dick into John's mouth, feeling him suck. “Be a good boy for us. You are not allowed to cum. Dirty boys don't deserve to come.”

All of a sudden John feels Alex take him into his mouth. He moans around Laf's cock, feeling him buck slightly. Laf starts a small thrusting pace.

His erection grows harder as Alex starts sucking more and more, bobbing his head faster. He can feel the heat growing and his climax coming closer. Apparently Alex can tell too, so he puts his hand around the base of John's cock and applies pressure.

He whimpers.

This goes on for while before Lafayette’s pace becomes faster, and lets out a low growl as he comes in John's mouth, keeping it there until all of it is swallowed. When he removes himself, John is breathing heavily. Laf rolls onto his side. He looks down and sees Alex stroking himself, brows showing the concentration on his face.

“Papi please… please I need to come!”

As Alexander climaxes he lets out a moan. John bucks and shifts, trying to get his Papi to let go.

Alexander pulls off, wiping the saliva from his chin.

“No! Please! Want your mouth, please, I need you Papi,”

Laf strokes his hair. “We have one final punishment for you little one.” He stands up and grabs the cock cage, sliding it on John's erection as well as he can.

“ow Daddy..” He then grabs the Hitachi wand and rope. Wrapping the wand with rope and hanging it from one of the many hooks they have on their ceiling, he directs it so it's lightly touching John's cock enough, as long as he doesn't move, and yet it's not quite enough to get off on. If he does move, the wand will swing on the rope, and come down again, tapping on his cock as it vibrates. 

Before turning it on Laf grabs a ball gag and turns to John. “Color little one?” John looks up.

“...”  
“yellow…”

Laf and Alex are immediately at his side. “What is it baby boy? You're doing so good for us, taking this so well.” Alex is looking into his eyes. “Yes what is the matter little one?”

“I dunno, Daddy, what if it's too much?”

Laf strokes his curls, “I will never make you do something you do not want.”

“I want to do this.”

“Are you sure?” Alex looked worried.

“Yes. Want to be good for Daddy and Papi.”

“Our good boy. Color?”

“Green.”

Laf secures the ball gag behind his head, and walks to the dresser. He tosses Alex a pair of sweatpants while slipping on some of his own. He then pulls out two baby monitors, setting one next to John's head, turning it on.

“You know what to hum if you need us, yes? The happy birthday song?”

John nods.

“Alright.” Laf turns on the hitachi, putting it on medium. As soon as it's on John squeals and bucks his hips, making the wand swing to the right, coming back down on his cock.

“We will be in the next room. Alexander, come.”

They turn off the light sending John into pure darkness. They crack the door and walk into the living room. Laf sets the baby monitor on the coffee table and turns on the tv. They sit down and cuddle on the couch, watching the ending half Grey's Anatomy.

“How long do you think we should leave him for?” Alex asks while nuzzling under Laf's shoulder. “I would say at least 15 minutes?”

Back in the bedroom a little while later John's eyes are looking around. All he can see is the blinking light of the baby monitor. All he can hear is the vibrating sound of the wand. They both knew he hated the thing, along with the cage. He jumped every time it swung back and tapped him. Letting out moans and whimpers. Tears welling up in his eyes.

He was bad. Daddy and Papi only wanted to support him. They wanted to love him and care for him, but he had taken that for granted and kept a secret. He thought about how they must have felt. He deserved this. He deserved to be punished. He deserved to suffer. He deserved everything he got.

The tears started flowing. He could barely breath. Sobs escaping from behind the gag. He was done with this scene. He wanted his Daddy, his Papi. He wanted to be held. He wanted his Pokey, and a bath.

He thrashed, and in doing so knocked the baby monitor off of the bed and onto the floor. The batteries popping out. He heard the thud and his eyes went wide. He hoped Alex and Laf heard it too, but when a minute passed he realized that they didn't.

He started humming, hoping to god that they'd hear him through the crack in the door. He didn't want to continue this. He was falling into his own head. His shoulders hurt and he was so uncomfortable. He was no longer feeling pleasure. He was scared.

After finishing the song he waited. Let out a few quivering breaths before he realized that they weren't coming.

He hummed again, louder this time. Choking on a few chords, his voice cracking.

Again, no response.

What if they're ignoring him? What if they hear his pleas but don't care? They're done with him. A stupid slut. He's dirty. He doesn't deserve the love and affection he craves. He's safeworded multiple times so far, it's no use.

His heart drops into his stomach. He feels like he's going to be sick.

John starts screaming around the gag, moving in place. This causes the vibrator to swing back and forth, hitting him every few seconds. This is torture.

Meanwhile in the living room, Alex and Laf are finishing up their show, a good 20 minutes later. They both stand up and hear John yelling around the gag. At first they think nothing of it, just John getting punished, but then Laf picks up the baby monitor and realizes that there's no sound. He looks up at Alexander, and they both walk towards the bedroom.

John decided to try one more time, humming the safeword song that they established, currently sobbing. His eyes are pinched shut. As he was in the middle of it, he heard the door open.

Laf and Alex entered the room and they both saw how much of an absolute mess John was. It took them a second to comprehend what he was humming, but when they did their eyes went wide.

“Oh my god red! Laf, RED!”

Lafayette ran over to the bed, shutting off the vibrator and taking out the gag. Alex removed the leg spreader and slowly slid out the plug. Laf slides him onto his side and removes the cuffs. John was sobbing, hands over his eyes. “Little one are you alright? What is the matter?” Laf grabs his face.

John hits him.

Not hard enough to hurt, but it was enough to catch Lafayette off guard. Alex gasped.

“Don't touch me!”

He slowly brings his body into fetal position, tears rolling down his face, soaking the sheets.

Alex looks down and sees the baby monitor and missing batteries, holding it up. “Laf,” he looks pale, “the monitor must've fallen off the bed. John, baby boy, how long ago did this happen?”

John lets out a long, strangled sob, breaking his boyfriend's hearts. He doesn't want to be touched. Feels dirty. Feels wrong. Everything feels wrong. They weren't there when he needed them.

Alex started speaking in French. “I'll go start a bath, Laf, comfort him.”

Laf stutters. He's at a loss for words.

“Jacky, my little one,” his finger brushes John's arm. He flinches. “you are alright. You are okay now.”

“you, hic, daddy, papi, didn't come when I needed them-”

“Oh mon chou… I am so sorry, we did not think that this would happen, please believe me.”

Laf slowly picks him up to take him to the bath. “PUT ME DOWN!” John starts pushing and shoving at Lafayette's chest. He carefully brings him to the bathroom and sets him on the edge of the tub. John slides down onto the floor and continues crying.

“We need to clean you up sweet thing.” Laf’s voice cracks. “Will you please get into the tub?”

Waiting. No response.

“Okay, would you like a snack?”

Waiting. No response.

“Would you like Pokey?”

Waiting. No response.

Only tears.

He walks to the door frame with Alex. He whispers.

“I do not know what to do.. He trusted us to be there, we were not there- we-” He choked, tears welling in his eyes. “Laf, we made a mistake, but he's out of the situation now and all we can do is wait for this to blow over. We'll talk about it once he's cleaned. We have to stick to his aftercare now.” He stroked Laf's cheek. Alex then walked over to the tub and got down on his knees. He grabbed a washcloth and slowly dipped it into the soapy water, wringing it out.

“Baby boy, it's okay that you don't want to get into the tub, but we have to clean you. I'm going to wipe you down now.” As cloth touches skin, another flinch and soft cry comes from the boy. Alex wipes as much as he can. His arms, legs, back, face. He reaches in between John's legs to clean up the lube. John feels this and slowly pushes away, crawling into the corner of the bathroom, bringing his knees to his chest. He looks so small.

“I'll go make him a snack, please put lotion on him and get him into bed.” Alex says to Laf and then makes his way to the kitchen.

Lafayette grabs the lotion bottle and sits down on the floor next to John. “Little one, I am going to put lotion on you now.” John senses Lafayette's worry, allowing himself to be touched.

After he's done, Laf walks into the bedroom and grabs John's dinosaur pajamas and places them on the bed. He makes his way back into the bathroom and picks John up once again, grateful that he's no longer throwing hands.

He sets him on the bed and slowly works the shirt over his head, and his arms in their designated holes. He slides a pair of boxers on him, along with his pants.

Laf starts braiding his hair and eventually ties it back.

Alex walks into the room with a plate of cheese, crackers, and some grapes with a glass of water as well. He sets them down on the side table and climbs into bed, John in the middle.

“Would you like Pokey now sweet thing?”

A small nod.

Lafayette hands Pokey over to John and he scoops him up, curling in on the toy, and he starts crying again.

“daddy and papi weren't there when I wanted to stop, needed to stop… too much…” his nails digging into his skin.

Alex and Laf lock eyes before before they both grabbed a hand to prevent John from hurting himself. Laf starts petting his head.

“We never meant for this to happen Jacky. We're so sorry, and we'll never let this happen again.”

“Oui little one, we feel horrible. It is our responsibility to make sure the scene is safe and we did not do that.”

“We have to take extra precautions from now on, knowing what could happen.”

Silence.

“It is time to lay down now. Can we talk more about this in the morning?”

A small nod. 

They both kiss his forehead and say goodnight. They hold him close till morning comes.

They'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr @al-ex-an-d-er-hamil
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I graciously accept tips on how to improve.
> 
> This is a bribe for @likearootlesstree on Tumblr or one_golden_sun
> 
> *P.S* I understand that I could've gone farther and more into depth with the plot, but I wrote this in like- 2 to 3 days. It was written very fast and sloppily, I know. I won't be continuing with this story, but I'll definitely be writing more in the future. Thanks for reading my work!


End file.
